


Le long de la rivière de haine

by Nelja



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Guilt, Loki is awesome in any iteration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyr va apporter de la nourriture à Fenrir enchaîné, par culpabilté, et parce qu'au fond, il a de l'affection pour lui. Il va découvrir qu'il n'est pas le seul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le long de la rivière de haine

C'est un fleuve tumultueux, aux tourbillons agressifs. Celui qui y trempe ne serait-ce que le bout du pied doit se battre pour en ressortir. Il s'appelle Ván, la volonté, et c'est une superbe chose qui devrait pouvoir être tellement plus que la volonté de détruire.

Mais Tyr n'est pas là pour juger. S'il pouvait se le permettre, ce serait même pour être jugé qu'il remonterait ce fleuve de salive visqueuse, dégoulinant sans repos, jusqu'à la gueule de Fenrir.

Le Loup est emprisonné par ses liens aux apparences de ruban de soie. Tyr était là quand on les a forgés, de racines de montagne et de nerfs d'ours, d'haleine de poisson et de crachat d'oiseau, de barbe de femme et de bruits de pas de chat ; il se devait d'observer cette création d'un jour à l'autre. Et bien évidemment, il était là le jour où le Loup a été lié, où son bras en fut le gage.

Il devait regarder, et il devait payer. Et maintenant, il ne sait pas s'il est là parce qu'il le doit ou juste parce qu'il le veut, mais il porte une outre d'eau sur son dos, un chevreuil fraîchement tué sur son épaule, du côté où son bras peut l'équilibrer.

Il s'approche de Fenrir. Les bonds furieux pour se délivrer n'ont servi qu'à enchevêtrer plus fort cette laisse magique autour de ses pattes, son ventre, son museau. Il tire encore, en voyant arriver Tyr, comme si sa haine allait être le fragment de force décisif qui lui permettrait d'être enfin libre. Il ne réussit qu'à s'enserrer plus encore. Ce serait certainement douloureux, s'il pouvait ressentir autre chose que de la fureur.

Tyr fait tournoyer de sa main gauche la viande, puis l'eau, les lance aux pieds de Fenrir.

"La seule nourriture que j'accepterai de toi," grogne le Loup, "est ton deuxième bras." Une épée plantée pour l'empêcher de happer les dieux fait qu'il ne peut parler ou manger que du bout des lèvres, et même ainsi son palais est transpercé et sa bave se teinte de sang.

C'est Tyr, qui, autrefois, enseigna le langage et l'honneur à un louveteau qui se roulait dans l'herbe en riant, dont la tête ne touchait pas encore aux étoiles. Il a eu un bon élève.

Fenrir ne dira jamais rien de moins belliqueux, mais quand Tyr revient, les outres sont percées et vides, la viande est rongée sur les os, alors peut-être que cela en vaut le peine. C'est pour cela qu'il s'éloigne, maintenant.

"Tu es un lâche," hurle le loup dans son dos, "et chacun des Ases est plus lâche que toi !"

Le pas et la conscience lourds, Tyr redescend le fleuve de haine liquide en direction d'Asgard.

"Que vient faire le noble héros asgardien ici ? Se rappeler le bon vieux temps où il avait ses deux bras ?"

Tyr pivote sur lui-même en entendant la voix de Loki, honteux de ne pas l'avoir entendu venir, et plus furieux encore qu'honteux. Il se rappelle les plaisanteries de Loki sur le louveteau, « Il est de mon sang, il ne sera pas toujours de votre côté. » Et bien sûr, cela ne devrait pas avoir influencé Odin - ni Fenrir - ni Tyr lui-même - et pourtant, ses médisances, sous le nom de destin, se répandaient comme une magie perverse.

Et puis il voit ce que transporte Loki. Un sac qui semble contenir des gâteaux, un chapelet de saucisses, toute sorte de choses qui ne laisseraient aucune trace. Et la honte vainc la colère à nouveau.

"La même chose que toi, je suppose." dit Tyr très doucement.

C'est peut-être un instant de contrariété sur le visage de Loki, avant qu'il se reprenne pour annoncer avec un grand sourire. "A part qu'il ne me déteste pas, moi. Je ne l'ai pas trahi. Et puis, il est de mon sang. Il sera toujours à mes côtés."

Tyr aime voir le meilleur chez les gens, mais c'est difficile chez Loki. Alors, pour une fois qu'il lui laisse une ouverture pour cela, il la franchit sans se soucier de ce qui l'attend derrière.

"Il est ton fils. Il est noble que tu aies de l'affection pour lui."

Tyr ne dit rien de plus, réalisant à quel point ce serait déplacé, mais il peut imaginer Loki offrir à manger au Loup sans se faire rejeter, caresser sa fourrure, lui dire des mots de consolation. C'est peut-être la douceur que ces idées amènent sur son visage qui font exploser Loki d'une fureur qui ne lui ressemble pas. "Il n'aurait pas dû se faire prendre !" Puis, plus calme. "Et bien sûr, quand il se libèrera, il aura quelques comptes à régler. Je ne vais pas le laisser oublier."

Loki ment toujours, tellement qu'il ne cesse jamais même en disant la vérité, mais certaines tromperies sont moins brillantes que d'autres.

"Tu as tous les droits à le monter contre nous." confesse Tyr, admettant une défaite plus profonde qu'il l'aurait jamais désiré.

"Tu sais," répond Loki, soudain très désinvolte, "je me suis toujours moqué de quels droits j'avais."

Après cela, Tyr n'a plus rien à répondre, plus rien à entendre. Il craint, s'il le connaissait mieux, de le haïr trop ; il craint de ne pas le haïr assez.


End file.
